


laundry day

by chokedme



Series: thirty days of domestic fluff [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Richie x Eddie, aged up obv, eddie secretly likes it, eddie x richie - Freeform, fiances!!!, laundry day!!!, ova at the tozier's, what a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a little drabble apart of my thirty day domestic fluff series!





	laundry day

You have any whites in there, babe?” Eddie asked, the laundry basket tucked to his side. It was laundry day at the Tozier apartment, unfortunately. Or that’s what Richie called the place anyway. When Richie proposed, his one request is that their apartment be named after him. At the time (literally while crying tears of happiness) Eddie didn’t really see the problem with naming the apartment that. He figured he would forget about it soon, and that he could convince Richie to take his last name when they got married. Turns out, Richie was a lot more set on the whole ‘Tozier’ thing than Eddie thought. He called it that to his friends, his coworkers, even his boss when he invited the poor man over for a dinner party.

So from that day forward, it was deemed laundry day at the ‘Tozier’ household, and they had rules for that special Saturday at the end of every two weeks. Yes, two weeks. Eddie thought it would be insane not to do it everyday, but he slowly realized how god awful doing laundry is, and he didn’t really have that many clothes to start with. There were rules on these Saturday’s, and the two rules were the things Richie could not live without every two hours at least. No eating until they finish, no sex until they finish. If the poor trashmouth went without a least a handjob for a few hours, the day went to shit. And as much as Eddie didn’t like it, that’s how every second Saturday of the month ended. But not this time, no no. This time, they would be getting all their laundry done. Eddie could swear on it.

Richie hummed and dug through the basket in front of him filled with clothes from their bedroom hamper.

“Here, cookie.” Richie handed him three white v-necks and a pair of unusually small white shorts, smirking. “Why haven’t these made an appearance around me, Eds?” Eddie snatched the clothes away, blushing. “Shut up, asshole. They’re for when I sleep, and —“ Richie stood up abruptly, holding his hand to his heart in mock offense. “We sleep together all the time! Why don’t I see themmm!” He whined. Eddie stomped away to the washing machine, leaving Richie standing there. He called over his shoulder, “Because when we sleep together, I’m usually not wearing clothes!”

Richie was tired of waiting for Eddie to come back from the laundry room. He had been sitting in the living room, sorting clothes into piles for his fiance to wash. It had been ten minutes since he left, and he knew it only took a rough four for the cycle to start. He stood up groaning, and trudged across the hall to the laundry room where the machines were whirring noisily. Eddie had already started the cycle and was sitting on top of the machine, the white shorts covering only the top half of his upper thigh. He was still wearing the gray shirt from earlier though, and it hugged his body in a way that Richie could see the way his chest rippled when he moved his arms. Richie licked his lips.

Eddie hopped off the machine the second Richie had gotten a good look at him and he smirked evilly, making sure to sway his hips as he left the room. “C’mon baby, the laundry isn’t gonna do itself.” Richie wanted nothing more for that to happen at this point, but he just swallowed lightly, adjusted himself, and followed Eddie back to the living room.

It turns out, the was literally the worst idea of all time. Eddie made sure to drive Richie crazy with the shorts, bending and turning more than needed to fold and sort the clothes. Every new sway of his hips or ripple of his thigh muscles caused a jolt to go through Richie’s bottom half, right up to his fingers. He constantly dropped clothes because of it, causing Eddie to have to bend down even more. The whole thing was a mess, and Richie was so close to absolutely busting in his pants when Eddie walked towards him crouching down, placing his hand on Richie’s knees. “Hey, baby…” Eddie cooed, leaning forward and rubbing his cheek on Richie’s crotch.

Before he even knew it, Richie let himself go and felt as the inside of his pants got warm and sticky. He looked down at Eddie in embarrassment, who was only smirking up at him in return. “Finish the laundry.” His face dropped completely and he stood up, leaving Richie sitting on the couch with a red face and wet pants.

“Aw, fuck…”

A few minutes later, all the laundry was done and stuffed in the washing machine, the colors and whites separated accordingly. Richie had also gone ahead and thrown all his clothes in there with the load. It wasn’t like he was going to need them anyway.

“Oh, Eddie Spaghettiiiiiiii!”

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
